


6 Month

by afterlugia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, F/F, F/M, Robin Hood References, Secret Identity, lexa won't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterlugia/pseuds/afterlugia
Summary: Clarke is a young princess, who is forced by her mother to find a worthy partner to marry and rule the country with one day. If she doesn’t find someone by the day of her 21st birthday, her mother will choose a man for her. This means, Clarke has only 6 more months left! Fortunately, she has already found someone: Alex, a young prince she met on her 16th birthday – it is just that she hasn't seen him again ever since.But then, one day, she meets this girl, an outcast, who happens to have the same emerald green eyes as her prince.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction... Pls be nice & let me know what you think :)  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lexa was an orphan, only 16 years old, nevertheless, leading a small gang of thieves. But, they only stole from the rich and didn't keep everything they scam for themselves, simply what they needed to live. The rest was for helpless and even poorer people. Moreover, they never stayed long at one place – it was saver that way, especially due to the risk of being caught.  
But Lexa was greedy. She was reckless, always looking for big adventures and so her “victims” were the richest people she could find. This time, she planned to steal from king Jake Griffin, right out of his palace, where he gave a ball for his only daughter Clarke Griffin. Which meant that many rich people would be there.  
Lexa set everything up into the tiniest detail, spying on the royal family and made her team familiar with the location. She might be reckless by picking her victims but she always made sure that everything would went smoothly. This time it couldn't be easier to wrangle her people in, giving, that it was a masked ball. Nothing could go wrong!  
\- - -  
>>Mom, Dad, please! I do not want a ball! Why can't I just have a normal sleepover with my friends?<>Because, Clarke, we need to find you a handsome consort and a ball is the perfect opportunity!<< Queen Abigail, Clarke's mother, was very eager to find her only daughter a suitable man to marry one day – rather sooner than later.  
>>But mom, I'm 16! I have enough time to find myself a boyfriend! Dad, please! Tell Mom that I'll still have plenty of time without this stupid ball!<< She looked at her Dad, hopeful. But king Jake was with his wife. >>I'm sorry, Clarke. You know I love you, but this ball will happen! Everything is already set and your guests are invited. How would it look, if we cancel everything on short hand only because you don't want to celebrate your birthday...?<<  
>>But I want to celebrate it! Just not like this! And you wouldn't cancel the ball without a reason: you would cancel because you respect your daughter's feelings!<< Clarke was angry. Why was her Dad on her mother's side?  
She groaned quietly. This was helpless. She had no other choice than to prepare herself for this stupid ball.  
\- - -  
Lexa felt sorry for the three boys they knocked unconscious. They traveled all the way to see the princess, now they would spent the night tided up on a tree until the sun raises again, mugged. Not only of their jewelry but their cloth as well.  
Lexa tried to have the cloth made in the camp once but they stood out and everybody starred at them, that day it had been impossible for them to steal anything. From that day on, Lexa decided to “borrow” the cloth and dress their victims in cloth they didn't need anymore.  
>>Linc, Nyko, remember to avoid the princess as much as possible. We don't want her attention! Only the boys' jewelry<>We know<>We won't come near Clarke<>Let's go, then.<<  
\- - -  
Since the first noblemen arrived, Clarke hadn't had a second to herself. She was surrounded by them, and they wanted to talk to her, impress her, please her and save themselves a chance on the throne. Clarke's nerves were on edge. Even though, the princes somehow stood in lines, waiting for their opportunity to talk to her, they all talked at once and everybody only about themselves or why they are so much better than anyone else. She sighed internally. She had to get rid of them – NOW!  
She set her hope on a classic. >>I'm really sorry, but I need to go to the bathroom. But I'll be back soon.<<  
She dug her way out of the crowd, and whereas she thought that needing to go to the bathroom, was reason enough to be left alone, some blue bloods were following her. Annoyed, she rolled her eyes. >>Guys, please. I want to go to the bathroom – alone!<<  
The nobles hesitated, but excused themselves, before leaving her eventually.  
She smiled relieved. She was finally alone! If she could now get some fresh air, she'd be even happier. Therefore, she decided to go to the balcony. Carefully she sneaked out, hoping that no one would be out there.  
\- - -  
When Lexa set foot in the huge ball room, filled with the royal family, their guards and all these wannabe suitors, she was tempted to turn back around and flee. She hadn't been surrounded by so many people in a long time. She had been on crowded marketplaces and public festivities, but these have been open spaces, from where she could have escaped easily – where she wasn't as exposed as she was now.  
But Lexa was here because she wanted an adventure, a challenge, and it wouldn't be the first time she had to escape a closed room.  
Moreover, had it been her own idea... And this wasn't even the most difficult part of her plan – Gustus and Echo had. They were the ones to steal the “hidden” crown, which was in the king and queen's bedroom, while an imitation was lying on the king's throne. To show the princes, what would be theirs one day if they'd be lucky enough to be chosen by the princess. But the king was vain so he didn't want his crown touched by all these strangers. He couldn't have foreseen that Lexa had her people spying on the royal family, therefore, it was easy for her to steal the real crown.  
>This was easyPoor girlBut she's the best distraction I've ever worked with.<  
But after a while the main attraction left. Lexa couldn't blame her, she expected it – she even would have done it much earlier. Unfortunately, the princess took the boys' distraction with her and so Lexa was forced to distract herself otherwise. She wandered around, ate some of the offered finger food. But all in all it made her nervous. Some aristocrats even tied to talk to her – about kingdoms and the king's daughter of course.  
Soon, Lexa couldn't stand it anymore, whereas Nyko and Lincoln seemed to get along quite well: They stood opposite each other one at one end of the room, a drink in hand, talking to the princess' admirers and taking a bite every now and then, while keeping an eye on the king and his wife. This gave Lexa a good enough conscience to leave the room. She needed to calm her nerves, for which cool air would be of best and fastest help. Therefore, the balcony was her destination.  
It was once again of advantage for her to be able to get lost in a crowd and so, she left the ball room without being seen. It was quiet and peaceful out there, the air was fresh but not cold. Lexa breathed in deeply, bathing in her new found freedom. With a contend smile, she walked up to the balustrade, from where she enjoyed the view onto the town. It was dark already, therefore she couldn't see much, only the lights inside the houses. But even if it would have been daylight, she hardly could have seen more, given that the palace was outlying, which made Lexa's endeavor even easier. Consequently, she couldn't imagine anything not going according to plan.  
That's when she heard a little click behind her.  
\- - -  
Clarke opened the door to the balcony, carefully, tempted to be as quiet as possible. She didn't want to draw anyone's attention to her. But it was all done for nothing. She wasn't alone. A young man was leaning against the balustrade, looking over his shoulder right into her eyes! Damn! These blue bloods were even more clingy, when they were alone with her. Therefore, she needed to go. As soon as possible!  
>>Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you.<< Clarke hoped her voice didn't mirror her disappointment. All she wanted was some quiet, along with fresh air to calm her nerves. But here it was the evidence that she couldn't escape.  
She was about to open the door again, when a voice stopped her. >>Please stay. Let me go.<<  
Startled, she looked back at the young man, right in his beautiful green eyes. >>What?<<  
>>Stay here<>Calm your nerves. This heard of guests must annoy the hell out of you. Therefore, you deserve to be here more than I. Besides, I have been lucky already, being outside here alone. Now, it is your time. Stay as long as you like. I'll be inside, not telling anyone that you are out here.<<  
\- - -  
Lexa pitied the girl, she had seen the sad look in the princess' ocean blue eyes, when she realized that she wasn't going to be alone out here. But Lexa would change that. >>See ya<>That's very chivalrous of you, but it needs more to win my heart. I...<< However, Lexa's laughter silenced her. >>Oh please. I'm not here to win your heart!<<  
Oh damn, she just blew her own cover! Unless, she could take advantage of the princess' own feelings. >>I don't even want to be here! My parents made me...<<  
The highborn looked at her with raised eyebrows, surprised, that she isn't alone in her fate.  
>>Well, ironically, this makes you the first person I like tonight<>I'm glad my presence has at least one good thing to offer for you tonight<>I'm glad, too. But if you really want to make me happy, you have to tell me your name.<<  
Lexa swallowed. The noble wanted to know her name! She had to come up with one fast or her cover will be blown after all. Her head blanked and the expression the other girl gave her wasn't helping either. It was a mixture of questioning and desire – Lexa knew that she would never be able to resist that look.  
>>Alex. I'm Alex.<< She had used that name a few times already and so far, it had always worked.  
>>Clarke<>But you...<< >>Yeah, I already knew<>I'm honored, my princess.<< Clarke raised an eyebrow, chuckling. >>My princess?! Where does that came from?<<  
Lexa blushed. She didn't know herself and she couldn't think of a good explanation, therefore, she decided to just go with the truth, knowing Clarke wouldn't mind. >>I honestly don't know.<<  
>>Good<>'Cause Clarke works just fine.<<  
\- - -  
Alex opened his mouth in order to say something, but the hoot of an owl prevented him from speaking. Or maybe it was the opening of the door, that captured his attention, it definitely captured Clarke's. She was sad that their privacy was disturbed, and disappointed that it wasn't one of her parents, but a tall, dark skinned young man, who most likely wouldn't leave so soon again. >>Princess, I'm glad I found you. Your parents are looking for you.<< That was even worse than being forced to deal with a third wheel. Because now she had to deal with her parents and she couldn't talk to Alex any longer for the time being.  
>>Well, sorry, Al...<< Clarke started, turning back to face Alex. Whereas, she was cut off by the empty space next to her. She spun around, but Alex was gone. He had vanished. All that was left of him was a golden ring with a beautiful emerald stone embedded in its middle. The stone had the color of Alex's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

FOUR YEARS AND SIX MONTH LATER


	3. Chon dison bilaik?*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years and six month later Clarke still thinks of the prince she met on her birthday party. But she hasn't seen him since.

It was a nice, warm evening, when Clarke walked through her village, followed by some of her guards. Directly next to her was the guards chief, Bellamy Blake. >>Do you really think this is such a good idea?<<  
Clarke hasn't been outside the walls of the palace for eight weeks due to an illness.  
>>I'm fine. Thanks, Bell.<< She rolled her eyes. She liked Bellamy and they were friends, but he tended to be rather overprotective and that annoyed her to the edge.  
>>Alright, alright. Just wanna make sure you don't put too much on you too soon.<< He shrugged.  
>>I'm well again for quite some time now. Therefore, I'm sure I'll be able to manage this little walk just fine – so please stop worrying!<< She glared at him.  
>>Fine, Princess, I won't ask again!<< He held his hands up in surrender on that score he missed how Clarke cringed. She hated being called princess! It was just a stupid title. There was more to her than being the daughter of the king and queen of this land – if she wouldn't have been the only heir she would do something entirely different with her life than preparing to become the next queen! She would become an artist – or at least she would try to.  
>>Thanks.<< Clarke said and meant it.  
They walked in silence for a few minutes, before a crowd came in sight.  
>>What's going on there?<< Clarke pryingly raised herself on her tiptoes, trying to see something.  
>>I don't know<<, Bellamy answered honestly. He gestured for one of his fellow guard members, John Murphy, to go and check on the reason for this gathering.  
In less than a minute Murphy was back.  
>>There is a handful of street artists doing quite some show<<, he informed.  
Clarke's eyes widened in surprise and her excitement got the better of her, so she went to look at them herself. She cut her way through the crowd where the people parted for her when they recognized her as the princess.  
The second Clarke got a good look at the little group, she was in awe, too.  
In front of her were five people performing breath taking tricks in such a chill way that one was not able to look away again.  
The girl in the back was doing some acrobatic feats.  
Two young boys on the left were performing a show fight.  
The tall man on the right was spying fire.  
But the person right in front of her caught her attention the most. They were juggling daggers – with such speed that it was impossible for Clarke to count how many. Their hazel hair was braided on the sides to prevent it from falling into their eyes. The armor-like dress and the black mask painted around their eyes, highlighting their cheekbones, made them look very much like a warrior to Clarke – even more than the other four – which made it very difficult for her to tell if it was a boy or a girl. But it didn't matter. She only cared about the amazing show the five performed.  
Therefore, Clarke registered only vaguely that her guards found their way to her, but, they too, were fascinated.  
After what felt only like a few minutes but were actually half an hour, the bells of the church rang, indicating, that it was 6 o'clock. The group were finishing their acts and Clarke cheered along with the crowd.  
>>That was quite a show<<, Bellamy said amazed and Clarke could hear the approval in his voice. She nodded. >>Yes, it really was breathtaking! They really earned themselves some money! Monty<<, she turned to an Asian young man with short black hair, he was another one of her guards. >>As such, I need my money.<<  
He handed her the leather pouch he had already untied from his belt. She nodded thankfully and made her way over to the warriorish looking juggler. She not only wanted to pay them, but also wanted to offer a deal. The warrior was laughing about something a villager had just said. Clarke's heart was beating faster when she heard this angel-like sound – a sound she had heard before – almost 5 years ago! Could it really be him? But it wouldn't be the first time that she imagined his laughter.  
She had not seen him since he so suddenly vanished – there was no other word to describe his disappearance. He either vanished or she had only imagined him but how could she not have seen the ring on the balustrade before, then?  
Lost in her thoughts once again, asking herself if Alex was nothing else than a reverie, she, at first, did not realize that someone was talking to her. >>...to me?<<  
>>'cuse me?<<, Clarke replied, looking up, directly into the green eyes of the juggler. Her body froze, only her heart skipped a beat.  
>>I asked, if you want something – from me<<, the juggler repeated with a smile. Hearing the voice, Clarke still wasn't sure if the person in front of her was a boy or a girl. The voice of her Alex had been a bit deeper, then again, she had not heard his voice in almost five years. Therefore, she couldn't be sure if this was her prince. Therefore, she was still eager to go through with her idea. >>Yes, indeed. I really enjoyed your show so I was wondering if I can get you to perform in the palace – let's say tomorrow?<<  
Clarke was well aware that it was rushed and that the juggler would probably not agree. But ever since Alex, she could not risk to make the same mistake twice and let people get out of her life so easily again. So she waited nervously.  
>>I'm glad you liked it and I'll like to perform in the palace. I just have to check in with my team if they can do the day without me. I'll be back in a sec!<<, the street artist smiled at her, before leaving in the direction of the group.  
Clarke sighed disappointed. Sure, it wasn't a no but she had hoped for a more enthusiastic answer. Or at least a more humorous ton... This juggler was almost lame.  
But Clarke's hopes were not completely dashed. These eyes... This couldn't be a coincident! And again, it's been almost five years. People change!  
>>So yeah, listen<<, the performer was back with bad news obviously. >>Tomorrow's really bad, but...<<  
>But maybe the right payment can be more convincing!<, Clarke thought.  
>>Oh right, I forgot to mention the payment. Let's say 400 coins for the day?<<, the princess offered, anxiously.  
The brown haired juggler looked at her wide-eyed. For 400 coins one could buy 250 loaves of bread.  
>>We could really need the money, but I really can't tomorrow. How about Saturday, though?<<, the performer suggested. >>That's what I wanted to ask you before, anyway. So there was really no need to worry.<< They smiled warm-heartedly at Clarke.  
>>Oh<<, Clarke let out embarrassed. >>I'm sorry. I thought you'd bail on me because you thought you'd have to do it for free...<<  
The brunette looked at her amazed. >>No need to worry. To be honest, I hadn't thought about a payment before. I'd even perform without it, given that performing in the palace would be a really good reputation.<<  
Clarke raised her eyebrows. >>I haven't thought about that... But I'll pay you, anyways! You are worth it... I mean you deserve it...<< Clarke felt the blood rushing to her head. While the juggler tried to hide a giggle, for which Clarke was grateful.  
>>You don't do this often, do you? Asking strangers to perform at the palace<<, the brunette joked, unable to hide a big smirk. At which Clarke blushed even more. >>I was pretty predictable, wasn't I?<< The juggler shrugged. >>Don't worry. I can teach you some tricks to hide your emotions if you like. Although it would help already if you'd stop playing with that ring.<<  
Clarke's hand came to an abrupt halt. Looking at her hand in confusion, wondering how she could not have been aware of playing with it. Whereas, she had been well aware of her beating heart. Yes, she was nervous. She had finally found someone with emerald green eyes who she just had to make sure to see again. But her mother hated to have strangers at the palace and this stranger would even have many daggers with them... At least she had more than 24 hours to convince her...  
>>I'd like that<<, Clarke consented honestly. >>It's a nasty habit I could stop by taking the necklace off. But the ring is the only reminiscence of... someone special who I met almost 5 years ago. I haven't seen him again ever since.<<  
For a small second the juggler looked at her unbelievingly, before their expression became empathetic. >>Maybe you will – eventually...<<  
>>Yeah, eventually<<, Clarke echoed.  
For a few moments they were just starring into each others eyes, until Bellamy interrupted them. >>I'm sorry, but Princess, it's time to go back to the palace.<< Clarke sighed. Unfortunately, he was right.  
>>Alright. I'll be there in a second.<<   
Bellamy hesitated but eventually he went a few feet away, so that Clarke and the juggler were in a rather private atmosphere again.  
>>It's dinner time<<, Clarke explained awkwardly. >>But we are settled for Saturday, right? Drop by whenever it suits you. I'll make sure that the guards will let you pass.<<  
Her opponent smiled. >>Alright. Farewell, Clarke. I will see you on Saturday.<<  
Clarke nodded. >>See you<<, she said with a smile.  
And with that their path parted for now.

In this moment, Clarke was really glad, that she didn't stay at the royal property but visited the village instead. Otherwise she wouldn't have met this incredible artist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Who is this? (Transation of chapter title)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end of this chapter :) Let me know if you enjoyed it, if you have any questions or advice feel free to write me a message here or on mx tumblr :) my tumblr is afterlugia.tumblr.com/ ;)


End file.
